Two Different Worlds Collide
by WhiteFire56
Summary: He was an exiled prince, she was a ruthless bounty hunter. He was a troubled mercenary, she was the princess of Hyrule... SamusxMarth, IkexZelda, and some RoyxPeach in later chapters.


**Chapter One**

Two freakin' hours.

That's how much longer Ike, Marth, and several others had before they would arrive at their destination. The blue-haired mercenary leaned his head against the window of the bus that would lead him and several others to the Smash Mansion. Behind him sat two girls, who both seemed to be chattering animatedly about something or the other, or at least the pink weirdo was. Normally, Ike would just ignore their conversation and go along his merry way to dreamland, but they were talking so loudly and obnoxiously that it was beginning to get annoying.

Finally, sick of having to hear their conversation, Ike turned around, popping his head over the bus seat.

"Will you just shut up already?" He said, glaring behind him.

As he said this, Marth quickly turned around, blushing at his acquaintance's impatient antics. Although he tried to smile at both of the two princesses, even Zelda could tell that it was strained greatly.

"Please excuse my friend; he's not in the best of moods today. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, though, would you please quiet down a bit?"

"Thank you, we appreciate it greatly." he smiled at them one last time before turning back to his friend. It was then when he saw a tall woman, only a little shorter than he was, slumped ungracefully in her seat across the aisle Her blonde tendrils tumbled over her shoulders and fell in front of her eyes. She seemed to be holding a helmet of some sort, although Marth couldn't begin to fathom why.

"Hi," he said softly. She hadn't responded for a couple of seconds, and Marth had thought she might not have heard him. Before he could repeat himself, though, she responded, although she avoided his gaze.

"Hello," she said back, still not making any eye contact.

"I'm Marth Lowell, nice to meet you."

"Samus Aran." She said curtly. Realization dawned on Marth's face as the name clicked in his head.

"Like, _Samus _Aran? Or..." She chuckled at his lack of confidence in confirming her name.

"Yeah. that's me."

"Where's the suit?" He asked curiously. She didn't answer but instead she pulled the helmet from her lap and chucked it at him. He quickly dodged it, and it hit an unsuspecting Ike on the side of his head.

_'Damn. That helmet sure packs a punch.' _Ike thought bitterly. He chucked back the helmet at Marth, who hadn't been paying attention, and was hit in the head with the piece of armor.

Everything went black.

When Marth had woken, he noticed that Ike had gone back to staring out the window, obviously not concerned once he'd learned that Marth was breathing, and Samus had pulled him over to her seat.

"You OK?" She asked him. Her breath was minty. He nodded, and she smiled at him.

"Alrighty, then." She smiled up at him again. This time he smiled back.

Peach had started giggling at Ike and Marth again, and this time Ike couldn't stand the high-pitched chortling, added to the headache he'd obtained after being hit with that ridiculously sized helmet.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! SHUT UP!"

Peach looked surprised, but kept quiet. Zelda came over next to him and put her hand on his forehead. His headache was gone immediately. He gently put her hand back down.

"... What are you doing?"

"Er... it looked like you had a headache, so I used magic to heal you..." She looked rather embarrassed, so Ike decided to let it go for the time being.

"Well, uh, thanks, I guess." He gave her a half-hearted smile, and she smiled back sheepishly.

Across the aisle, Marth had tried to make conversation with the bounty hunter, who patiently replied, although she was rather out of practice at the whole "social" thing.

"So..." Marth began, looking for a topic they could talk about. "Have you been a bounty hunter for long?" She gave him an incredulous look that said "What do you think?"

"Er... sorry, I just had a blonde moment, I guess." He blushed after Samus raised an eyebrow, and he realized that her hair color was indeed the most golden of blondes. Despite his embarrassment, Samus felt rather amused at the conversation, and smiled softly, encouraging him to continue. "I w-wasn't thinking when I said that, s-sorry..."

She laughed, quite freely, and Marth felt his face going hot again.

"It's fine, I know you don't mean it."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Of course not! Nothing's wrong!"

"...No offense, but you're the worst liar I've ever met."

"...Thank you?"

---

After their arrival in the Smash Mansion, the group was greeted by an assortment of people and creatures, all of which they guessed were other Smashers. Two floating hands (WTF?) well, floated around like they owned the place. And much, much later, the Smashers learned that they did.

Figures.

---

**Room #1-** Marth, Ike

**Room #1.5- **Marth and Ike's weaponry/miscellaneous stuff...

**Room #2- **Zelda, Samus, Peach

Ike stared confusedly at the list. He didn't remember bringing that much stuff.

Only Falchion, Ragnell, 7 shields, tiara ("Crown, DAMMIT!") shine, sword shine, all of Marth's poetry notebooks, all of Ike's photo albums... oh...well that makes sense. They still needed room for clothes. Right. Clothes were important.


End file.
